A Change
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: RxG. Being around each other made the two realize, something had changed. 1st attempt at with this pairing. Please read and review. Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all characters don't belong to me.


_**A CHANGE**_

She looked up at the high structure with a bit of a crooked grin, her eyes taking in all that had been done in the last few years. It felt good to know that there were people of her race that were able to make amazing things such as this working together and ignoring the rules and customs of the followers of Yevon. Then again, it was all led by a certain conceited, egotistical, and overall arrogant childhood friend of hers so maybe she shouldn't even bother complimenting. It would all just go to his head and if it got any bigger, there wouldn't be any room for the machina inside the great temple turned Machine Faction. But it did make for a funny thought.

Shifting the pack on her back and scuffing a white and blue boot against the dirt, Rikku made her way into Djose Temple and smiled widely. Now this was her kind of atmosphere. There were tents and machina everywhere. Oil, grease, and smoke were permanently attached to the air and walls; it would have been disgusting to most girls but to Rikku it just screamed 'Home'. The sounds of engines, gears, sparks, and various metallic noises were loud, they echoed through the halls, and wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. People, nearly all of them sporting the distinguishing Al-Bhed feature of green spiral eyes, were going this way and that, some had machines following them, others were carrying tools, one had a hand to her forehead in frustration, while another joked with two others as they started a hover machine up.

Rikku walked past all of this, having to bite down the urge to work on any parts and machines that stuck out to her. A few people who knew her waved. She waved but didn't stop. She headed for the stairs that would lead her to the main office. Of course she got a little lost until she found a large door that had a sign on it that read, 'Machine Faction Leader: Gippal'. Rikku could only roll her eyes, and with a slight bit of hesitation, she kicked the door open and strode in.

Three young girls, who appeared to have zero decency when it came to their bodies, turned to glare at the person who would dare interrupt them when they were talking to a particular handsome Al-Bhed. They were all standing around Gippal, apparently discussing something and from the way his hair was sticking up, Rikku could tell that he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. Never a good sign. Three pairs of glares were sent across the room, but Rikku pointedly ignored them and dumped her bag by the door and with a swing of her arms, she announced herself.

"I'm here Gippal! Now what does the big man of the Faction need with the only person he can never remember her name to?

Gippal only smirked, eyebrows going up. With the ease of long practice, he broke away from his simpering fans and walked up to the shorter girl and shook his head at her. "You know, here we actually knock." Despite his serious tone, his good eye was dancing with relief and his voice couldn't hide his laughter. Rikku grinned up at him.

"Was I interrupting anything?" she asked with a mischievous air to her. Gippal shrugged. With an uncaring glance at the girls he said, "Oh, you can go now."

At the sight of several dejected and insulted looks from the girls, Rikku had to force the top of her knuckles into her mouth as she struggled to keep herself from laughing outright. The trio stamped out on 3 inch heels, one even braving a glance back with a curious angry expression. Once the three were out of earshot, Rikku burst into a giggling fit. "Nice fan-club Gippal." she mocked. He folded his arms and snorted.

"Come on Cid's girl. You know me better by now. My standards are much higher."

Rikku stared at him. "You have standards?!"

"Very funny." Gippal retorted, turning back to his desk as Rikku erupted into giggles again. "Sorry." she said, not a hint of apology in her bubbly voice. She followed him and sat down on the edge of the desk, swinging her legs lightly. Silence settled in as Gippal gave a half-hearted attempt to clear his desk of paper.

"Sooo...ya' gonna tell me why you had me come down here?" she asked, breaking the moment with a grin. He nodded and gave up his futile effort. "Yeah. Not that it's a big deal it's just that there was a big discovery about a week ago in Bikanel Desert."

"What was it?" Always the curious little thing.

"We're not exactly sure. But it's big and it's machina."

Rikku tilted her head. "So what do you need me for?"

"There really isn't any way of knowing how old this thing is until it's completely examined. There are way too many inexperienced people working for me that I wouldn't want accidently screwing this up. I wanted someone who could work with machines well and not make a big deal about all the work. All my other good workers are on other projects."

"What about Brother?"

Gippal only looked at her in a way that made her laugh. It wasn't as if she needed to be told, she already knew. Brother hated Gippal with an undying passion and Gippal felt that Brother had too many screws loose. "Okay, okay. Bad suggestion. But can't any of your other experts put the other stuff on hold? I mean come on. It could be a new airship!"

"Fro cu namildyhd?" Gippal challenged, switching to their native tongue and laying his chin in his hand as he gazed at her with something akin to amusement. It made her fidget slightly. (Why so reluctant?)

"E's hud namildyhd, zicd lineuic!" (I'm not reluctant, just curious!)

"Lineucedo gemmat dra lyd." he mumbled. (Curiosity killed the cat.)

"Pid E's hud y lyd." was her reply. (But I'm not a cat.)

"Oui'na nekrd, oui'na suna uv y suhgao." (You're right. You're more of a monkey.)

"Rao!"(Hey!)

He chuckled and stood up, walking around his desk to flick Rikku in the forehead playfully. "I'm just kidding. Cid's girl needs to lighten up." Rikku stuck her tongue out impishly and punched him lightly. "Sayhea." (Meanie.)

Gippal looked the girl over. No, that wasn't right. He looked the young woman over. From her bright copper-gold braids to her emerald eyes, down to her lithe form and thighs. He particularly enjoyed the last bit. Rikku certainly had become a beauty over the years, though she had always been cute. It was something else he had to like her for besides her amazing character. He let his eye linger on her legs for a moment before bringing them back up to her own. She was smiling faintly.

"Lookit that!" she cried happily.

"What?"

"Little Gippal's all grown up now!" she breathed out teasingly.

"The same could be said to you."

He had to commend her. She was the only person who could get him flustered with such a childish statement. True, the last time she had seen him, before the GullWings of course, was before he joined the Crimson Squad. She had only been 14 at the time and the two of them were technically 'dating'. They had done so many things together, saw so much and got into trouble a couple of times when they would sneak out with the hovers. Always at each other's side. When he left that couldn't continue but that didn't mean the feelings didn't. Despite his reputation with females and the one night stands he was somewhat infamous for, none of them were a speck of dirt when compared to his feelings for Rikku.

Still, it had been hard, looking at her again after so long. After not knowing, forever wondering. Going back Home and finding no home. Hearing tales of an Al-Bhed being the high summoner's guardian. Catching merely a glimpse of her at the ceremony that followed Sin's defeat. Never getting over the powerful emotion that made his chest tighten at the mere thought of her.

Seeing her with the GullWings and speaking to her like nothing had ever happened, not even their relationship was both frustrating and understandable. Still, now that she wasn't flying around Spira with Yuna and Paine, it would give him a chance to discover if there was a part of her that wanted to give it another chance.

"So where do I sleep?" she wondered.

"In my ro- er..uh..What?"

Rikku blinked. "I said, where do I sleep?"

"You're taking the job?"

"Sure! Why not? The GullWings have disbanded for the moment so there's not much for me to do right now. And playing with machina is always fun too!"

"Great! We'll work out the kinks about your salary later. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

He left the room, Rikku bouncing in his wake. The two were once again greeted by all the things that made the Machine Faction what it was. Definitely much more comfortable than the office Gippal decided. That small office. That small and cozy office with a convenient lock on the door so that no one would disturb whoever happened to be inside. Whether they were working on forms or something of a different nature, it really was just...

_'Banvald.' _Gippal thought with a grin.(Perfect.) Then, realizing he was being perverted about a girl who he probably had no chances with anymore, he wiped the look from his face and led mentioned girl to a side hall. They ventured up a flight of stairs, down another hall, and Gippal stopped outside a mahogany door. He gestured to it with a dramatic bow.

"This, my fair lady, is for you." He teased. Rikku stuck her tongue out and flounced into the room happily.

"Ooooh!!!" she cooed when she caught sight of the display spread out before her. One look at the happiness etched on her slim face and Gippal inwardly gave himself a thumbs up on picking the right decor for the Al-Bhed princess's room.

Rikku knew she shouldn't be surprised. Gippal was in charge of the temple and he did take good care of it. Still, she hadn't expected such a nice room within the old walls of Djose. There was a large, very plush bed that Rikku couldn't stomach the urge to jump in. She ran forward and leaped, landing amidst the mass of pillows and plushies. Gippal chuckled from the doorway, secretly smug with himself.

"Cunno du mayja oui Cid'c kenm, pid E ryja cusa drehkc du tu." he told her with a grin. She turned around, a plush chocobo wrapped in her arms. Gippal silently admired the view. It was always amazing how she could be so adorable and not even realize it. He shook his head, couldn't let himself get distracted with her hot body. Which was undeniably hot. No doubts there. (Sorry to leave you Cid's girl, but I have some things to do.)

She beamed at him, mind obviously on the moomba and moogle plushies that her hands were itching to reach for. "Uh-huh. Caa oui mydan!" (See you later.)

Gippal half-faked a scowl, dropping her bag unceremoniously to the floor. He was thrown a green-spiraled glare, which he simply responded to with a triumphant shrug. Rikku opened her mouth-

And Gippal shut the door, hiding a laugh in his hand childishly.

He heard the small shriek from inside, which only made him laugh harder. "It never get's old with you Cid's girl." he chuckled to himself. "Never."

The workers of Djose Temple looked on in confusion as their leader walked away, head thrown back in true, loud, laughter.

* * *

"Oooh! Gippal's such a meanie!" Rikku stomped her foot the next morning. She had just been informed that Gippal had made it clear that the Al-Bhed Princess was not allowed any coffee in the morning. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment! 

"Gippal! Oui'na kuehk du damm sa NEkRD HUF fro E lyh'd ryja yho luvvaa! Ruf tu oui aqbald sa du fung?!" (You're going to tell me RIGHT NOW why I can't have any coffee! How do you expect me to work?!)

Gippal, who was busy instructing and assisting some Al-Bhed into re-activating several scout machina by means of remote control, removed his goggles from his eyes and wiped at his cheek, leaving a smudge of oil.

Standing over him, hands on hips, and face struggling to stay in a furious scowl was Rikku. She had come to demand that she be treated equally but at the sight of Gippal, working with machina, she had stopped. Perhaps it was just the way the dirt and grease seemed to make his face so much more masculine or how amazing he looked whenever he did something that reminded her of how it was years ago in Home.

Or it could have been the look of irritation on his face as he began to snap at her. Either one worked.

"I expect you to work better! Or did you think I'd forget about your reaction to caffeine?" he asked sharply, annoyed yet incredulous that she could forget about her problem with the drink.

Rikku blinked. "Oh." She seemed to deflate, her earlier anger already dissipated. Gippal sighed.

When the two had been younger, around 9 or 10, Cid had gotten some new sort of product. Gippal's foster father had loved it instantly, getting the young Gippal to drink it as well. It had been bitter, but once Gippal found out he could use it to keep himself up later to work on machina, he grew to love it. Rikku had come by his house one day, pestering him as always when she found him drinking what was his fourth cup since breakfast time, and it wasn't even noon. Always curious, she had immediately demanded to try some, yet Gippal wouldn't give in. Once it had escalated, or more accurately, downsized to her pleading, he had given in. She tried some a little too eagerly, draining one cup instantly. The look on her face had been one of disgust but as Gippal soon found out, it made the already hyper Rikku act as if she were an inattentive behemoth. She couldn't keep her focus on one thing for more than three seconds and her energy was the closest thing Gippal had ever seen to godly. His foster father had come home to a house in shambles that day. Nevertheless, he had never given her coffee after that.

Rearranging the goggles on his face, he turned back to his work. "You can't tell me that the High Summoner ever gave you coffee while the GullWings were running everywhere."

He smirked over his shoulder to see Rikku scuff her boot on the ground and grin at him sheepishly. "Once she did. But Paine caught me and stuffed me into the engine room until it wore off."

"So you thought I would forget and you'd have a reason to make life a bit more difficult for myself?"

"Yep!"

"At least you're honest Cid's girl."

"No, Rikku's honest. R-i-k-k-u. Not Cid's girl."

He chuckled, giving her a mischievous look. "Never heard of a Rikku. Just Cid's girl."

"Ooooh...You...you...Sayhea!" she yelled, stomping her foot. (Meanie!) She twirled around, ready to storm off when her boot caught on a rock and she went tumbling to the ground.

"Owieee..."

She groaned when she heard Gippal's snort and poorly concealed snickers. Standing up, dusting herself off, and attempting to hold reign onto any dignity she still possessed, Rikku began walking away.

"I'm going to get to work." she called back, not trusting herself to look at him.

"Fyed! Cid'c kenm!" (Wait! Cid's girl!)

"What?" She stopped. What did he want now?

"Cemg knaah yht pmia cdnebac ar? Hela lruela!" (Silk green and blue stripes eh? Nice Choice!)

Wow. He hadn't known anyone's face could turn so red from just one sentence.

"B...B..BANJAND!!" She shrieked and threw the wrench from her tool belt straight for his smug, stupid face. He dodged it, barely, and she ran off. (Pervert!)

The men around Gippal laughed. Gippal just watched Rikku's retreating back with a strange smile.

"Still fighting it, aren't you Princess?"

* * *

The change that had occurred in the Machine Faction over the next few weeks wasn't unpleasant as many thought it would be because, with Rikku and Gippal fighting over the most mundane things, the Machine Faction actually felt, for lack of a better word, _fun_. 

It became routine for everyone to wake up to the sound of Gippal and Rikku arguing over things like breakfast toast, or coffee, or even why a spork is better than a spoon. Then as they days would wear on, by lunch time, they'll have sent over a dozen death glares to the other. Lunch would be a humorous affair, one that had resulted in several food fights between the Al-Bhed pair. Dinner though, had by far been the most disastrous. The ceiling would never be the same.

However, despite their frequent squabbles, Rikku was a god sent addition to the Faction. She was similar to Gippal in the fact that not even the most complex forms of Machina could stump her. No matter how intricate or difficult it was, she would find out what to do and how to fix it. Her face would scrunch up into a concentrating frown, with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. If she got it to work, she would cheer and perform some sort of victory dance. If not, she would stomp her foot, cry out "Poopie!", and start back over.

No one mentioned it, but they all could see a strange look in Gippal's eye whenever he watched her work. Almost as if he was admiring her. On some rare occasions when there wasn't anyone around, Rikku would look up from her what she was doing, catch his eye on her, and smile somewhat shyly. This would only last for a moment before the two would return to their duties, expertly behaving as if nothing had happened.

It was like that for the next few months. Rikku wouldn't admit it to Gippal then, but though she wasn't off adventuring and saving the world, she was feeling a sense of complete ion just being there. Just being with him.

Yet both were confused. Something was different. Not the same as when they had been younger. Something in their relationship had shifted, and neither had a clue as to what.

* * *

"FRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYD?!!!" (what?) 

Gippal's head shot up, so did about a dozen others. A few seconds of silence followed before a frantic Rikku shot out from the halls, and rocketed straight for Gippal. She managed to slow down before knocking into him, but she managed to fall into his arms.

He steadied her and asked, "Cid's girl calm down. What's wrong?" The aggravation heard from him was clouded by the concern.

Rikku was a fidgeting mess. She couldn't stand still. Gippal let out something that sounded like an impatient growl. Careful not to hurt her, he pinned her arms to the side and leaned in, noses touching.

"Didn't you hear me when I said calm down Cid's girl?"

Well, the tactic most certainly worked. Rikku became silent and her eyes widened. A smirk formed on Gippal's lips.

"Now then," he breathed. She gave an involuntary shiver. "What is this all about?"

She licked her lips and gulped. "Um...I wanted to tell you that I was going to have to leave for a few days." she told him in a small voice. His eyebrows furrowed. He didn't look happy with this news.

"What for?" he demanded, reeling his head back. By now, everyone cleared out unnoticeably. Everyone knew how to identify a Gippal explosion, and he was definitely showing signs of one to come.

Rikku on the other hand just broke into a smile. "Yunie's gonna have a pypo!"

Gippal's face twitched but it stayed set into a scowl. "She's knocked up?" he asked, releasing her. Rikku's lip jutted out in a frown and she smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for princess?!"

"You make it sound wrong! Would it kill you to say she's pregnant?"

"Whatever! So why the hell do you have to go anyway?"

That famous duh-it's-painfully-obvious look crossed her face.

"Yunie's pregnant. I gotta go visit!" she squealed. God, even the simplest things got this girl excited. The baby hadn't even been born yet.

Gippal ran a hand through his hair then crossed his arms. "So how long will you be gone?"

"About a week." She bounced suddenly and clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah! I was supposed to deliver a message!"

"From who?"

"Yunie! Tidus proposed to her the day before she found out the news and they're having a party in Besaid! You're invited."

"Me?"

"Did you hear me stutter?" came her smart reply accompanied by a mischievous smile.

* * *

Her eyes took in the view happily, giddiness and excitement coursing through her the instant she could see the crowded port of Besaid, what looked like all of the islands inhabitants waiting for Gippals airship, the Maytanc kenm, to land. 

Rikku fidgeted, hands on the hem of her skirt. She was wearing a blue skirt and yellow low cut tank-top. White and yellow-lined sleeves, tied with matching ribbons, fell way past her hands since she liked long sleeves. Her boots were black and knee-high. Also, she'd let her hair loose, although she had kept the headband.

With a hand on her waist, and his head resting on her shoulder, Gippal, wearing a casual purple tank and baggy black pants with some work gloves, waited with her until the ship could steady. His crew opened the hatch and there were loud noises of something akin to cheering coming from the welcoming party. Rikku beamed and Gippal's face turned smug and arrogant as it usually did as they descended to their friends.

Giggling, Rikku's eye's lit up when she saw Yuna at the front of the group, dressed in her trainer outfit, Kogoro sitting obediently beside her. Running down the ramp, and nearly tripping over her own feet, Rikku enveloped the former summoner into a tight embrace. There was a strange prickling in the corner of her eyes but she ignored it, just happy to see her cousin again and doing well. Yuna could only laugh and return the gesture.

Gippal had nearly burst into laughter when Rikku had almost winded up face-down on the ground from the ramp's elevation, but seeing her rush to her cousin fought the urge back down. There was a quiver of guilt in him. He had kept her from all of this, kept her inside of Djose Temple for months just because of his own selfish reasons.

He didn't like guilt. It made him uncomfortable.

His thoughts were put to the back of his mind when something cuffed him on the head. He looked up into Nooj's cynical face, Baralai and Paine beside him.

"What happened to you? Never seen you as an antisocial brat before." Nooj told him lightly, voice teasing in the manner that Nooj used to show concern. Paine shook her head as a grin broke out on Gippal's face.

"Geez Nooj," he teased, knowing he would pay for his jokes later. "I had no idea you would miss me that much. I know I'm too good-looking for most people to stand but just don't let LeBlanc see you pining for me so much or she might not like it."

The look he was rewarded was shuddering but it was worth it. Even if he would get it later.

"You seem in good spirits." Baralai observed.

Paine crossed her arms. "He's always in a good mood when he's being an idiot."

Gippal didn't even try to remove the cheesy grin on his face. His eyes caught Rikku's somehow though, she'd been teasing Tidus, but their eyes met and there was a bit of an agreement on both sides, something they both realized.

_'I've missed this.'_

* * *

Rikku was cheering and bouncing everywhere that night. Seeing her cousin finally happy, it made her just as jovial; Yuna was finally doing what she wanted to do. She wasn't off trying to justify suicide for the sake of everyone else. She wasn't carrying out someone else's message by facing a vengeful spirit. She was doing this all for _herself_. Rikku couldn't be prouder. 

Gippal watched Rikku that night, much as he had over the last few months. It was really starting to edge on his mind; what spell was Cid's girl working on him? She had been the prime thought in his mind a lot lately. It was unnerving. Gippal never thought about a girl for long, yet here he was, thinking about and worrying over the Al-Bhed princess. Not just unnerving, it was frustrating too. The things he noticed, small things that he'd never paid attention to in the past; the way her cheeks colored, the way strands of hair would billow in her face, even how her grin started out small before becoming a full-blown smile. It was all so...

"Gippal?"

He started, surprised when her voice came from behind him. He turned and she gave him a questioning look. Gippal lowered his head and gulped. Rikku looked...great. She was wearing a spaghetti strap emerald dress that reached her mid-thighs. She wore real black heels instead of boots, with string that wrapped all the way up to her knees. Her headband was gone, her hair in a more complex design of braids, all the beads were green, and some hair was left loose.

She looked cute. Pretty. Beautiful. _'All of the above.'_ Gippal mused.

Rikku looked at him. He had seemed shocked to see her, but then he had gotten a weird smirk on his face. _'What's he thinking?'_ she wondered. She gave him a look over. _'Hmm...not bad. Tuxedo's actually look good on him.'_

Gippal's tuxedo wasn't exactly complete. He had shed the jacket sometime earlier, opting to wear just the shirt with the two top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled to his elbows. The pants were surprisingly unwrinkled and for once, he wore real shoes and no boots. He hadn't removed his eye patch and wore fingerless black gloves. Very becoming of him.

Rikku was pulled out of her examination when Gippal reached a hand out to her with a mocking bow. "Syo E ryja drec tyhla?" (May I have this dance?)

A light flush spread across Rikku's cheeks and there was an uncharacteristic fluttering in her stomach, but she merely gave him a one-sided smile and rested her own hand in his larger one.

"Cina." (Sure.)

He squeezed lightly and began leading her to a secluded corner of the beach, still in sight of everyone but where no one could interrupt them.

They rocked gently, back and forth, the occasional slow spin added in. His left hand rested on her waist, her right on his shoulder. His right was entwined with her left and her head rested against his chest, comfortable.

"You look beautiful." he told her softly.

A blush crossed Rikku's face. "You really think so?" she asked uncertainly, betraying her usual self-assurance.

She could feel him nod. "Definitely not a kid anymore."

The statement wasn't meant as an insult, even if that was how it sounded. Rikku smiled. This was one of the few moments that Gippal would show his truly sweet side. He hid behind his smart-ass playboy routine, but he had his share of sweetness somewhere behind the eye patch and his annoyingly handsome looks (which were the cause of his large ego).

_'This...is nice..'_ she thought, eye's glazed. Right then, she didn't have a care in the world. For this one moment in time, Gippal was all she was concerned with and everything else was just a mesh of colors that painted the background.

Gippal's chin lay atop her blonde flowing hair, enjoying the lilac scent emanating from her. His face was set into a look no one had ever seen on the Machine Faction's leader's face, a mixture of relief, joy, and sleepy amusement.

Finally, the two of them thought together. Finally, they were starting to realize just what it was that had changed in the time since they had separated in childhood. And neither was willing to let it go. Not again.

OWARI

* * *

WHOOT! Ten pages. Not really all that long, but it's the longest I've posted. I feel somewhat accomplished. 

This was the fanfiction that wouldn't go away but also wouldn't let itself be written. I started it a few weeks ago with no true aim and even now, I know there's not much to it. I just wanted a simple story of one of my favorite pairings, and I'm actually happy. It's not a complicated storyline and it seems fine on it's own. Very nice.

Please read and review. This is my first time writing this pairing, so I'm kind of nervous about it. No flames please.


End file.
